Bloody Rose's Tear
by katerinaaqu
Summary: Zero is alone now...and he wants to forget about everything! Wants to forget about his nature...wants to forget the past but most of everything...he wants to forget about her!...But she appears...to be everywhere in his mind!


The sky was gray…the atmosphere heavy and one or two drops of water were falling from the sky… It appeared that it would be raining soon…and the storm that would be coming appeared a really strong one! The small graphic town in the mountains was quiet though…except the heavy breathing in one alley… If you move a little more…yes, that's it. Behind that building…over that bridge. Not yet? Here…in that alley on the left! On the left! Don't turn right! Okay there…yes, there… Look… There in that alley, between the beautiful, old houses there were two people. One of them had his clothes torn and stained with dirt and blood. It was obvious that he had been in a fight…or he had being hunted down! That man was on the ground with his back against the wall and his eyes were looking at the second man above him with pure fear and panic! The man that was standing in front of him was indeed terrifying! He was tall and slim but yet well built. His complexion was pale as if it had no color left in his skin. His hair was short and silver like the moonlight…his eyes cold and sparkling with hidden depth were light violet at the color of the crystal when the first morning light fell on it giving its sharpness a wild and sinful beauty…and mystery that leaded your mind in something forbidden to touch! His handsome features were showing pure disgust and hatred while looking down at the man on the ground…pointing a silver gun at him. The gun seemed that it was also beautiful in a wild and wonderful at the same time way. It was shining slightly as the really weak light of the sun, trapped behind the black clouds, was running softly on it like a delicate ice-skater on the ice. Calligraphic letters on its barrel were forming the words "Bloody Rose". Surely some really capable artist had written this on the gun. The silver man was dressed in a long, black trench coat that was being waved by the cold wind of that heavy day…his silver hair was also being waved by the wind, which seemed like caressing his hair with the softness of a motherly hand…or the cold touch of Death… He was standing there, glaring at him with those sinfully deep eyes of his…like a God of Death…like an angel of darkness that had came there to pick his soul! The young man on the ground had raised his hands in a begging way…but when he opened his mouth to speak he revealed the two fangs in his mouth…those that had been the reason for him to be hunted down.

"No…Please no!" the vampire croaked out.

The "Bloody Rose" made a merciless "click" sound, as it was ready to shoot. The silver man's hand was steady. Not a single tremble of hesitation in his hand…the slightest hesitation in his cold eyes.

"Say goodbye to this world vampire!" the silver man said.

He had spat the word like venom! His voice was deathly whisper! His finger put more pressure on the trigger. It pulled with no hesitation at all! A loud, yet dry sound was released as the gun fired…and then silence…

The silver man remained there silent as he kept holding at the gun that was still pointing towards the spot that vampire used to be. Now there were ashes. The man didn't even felt any pity in his heart…only disgust. The "Bloody Rose" disappeared in a pocket inside the trench coat. He kept staring at the ashes with disgust…and hatred

"Disgraceful creatures…" he whispered.

The smell of blood was still traveling at that spot with the wet air. He raised his head and looked in the sky. It was indeed going to rain…

"They like the smell of blood…disgusting…" he whispered again.

He then felt something inside him! A painful throb in his heart…and a sudden burning feeling in his throat! He gasped at the slight feeling of lack of air and touched his neck with his hand…touching the elaborate tattoo at the left side of his neck. Thirst and hunger seemed to be consuming him again from the inside. His eyes glowed in the color of blood for a vague second. He tried to catch his breath and find his fortitude again and when he did, he let out a growl of frustration. He hated that! He hated and disgraced it more than anything in the world…well maybe except the vampires! Cause this was what made him one of them! Weather he liked it or not…he was one of them…a monster… A beast in human form that sucked the blood of living humans… That was his truth…the Hunter's truth…Zero Kiryu's truth…

* * *

He was still slightly out of breath as he was walking in the town. It had started to rain softly already. Soon it would be a real storm for sure. He walked silent till a small house he had. The Vampire Hunter Association had given him this for him to stay in. He preferred it this way. He wasn't feeling like going to the dorms of Cross Academy tonight. He got in and shut the door behind him. He leaned against it panting for a little and then pushed himself away from it and walked inside. He sniffed the lapel of his black coat and snorted in frustration.

"I smell like them! It's disgusting!" he whispered.

His heart beat loudly once again. He gasped at the painful feeling! Zero knew that he wasn't human either. He was a Hunter…a Vampire Hunter but still…he was a vampire himself… A Pureblood vampire turned him to this monster! Now he was facing the pain of starvation all the time! He growled in frustration and pain once again and took his trench coat off. He threw it carelessly on a coach. He walked, or slightly staggered, to the inside where his bedroom was. He left himself fall on the fed with a tired sigh. Every muscle on his body was in pain. Vampires were monsters! They didn't deserve any sympathy! He sighed and sat up on the bed. Six months… It had been more than six months since the day he started this lifestyle. In the morning he was a common student in Cross Academy and in the night he was going down to the town hunting down vampires that were on the list! He had become someone who delivers death to them…the Reaper of the night who would clean this world from all those parasites! He hated them! He hated them all! He had to hate someone or he was afraid that he would go crazy! It was more than six months ago when he…he had… He growled and got up. He headed to the bathroom and shut the door behind him! He removed his clothes and then got in the tub, opening the shower over his head. The steamy water ran down on his shoulders and silver hair with a soft noise. He sighed and hoped that this water would wash everything away! He wanted all those memories…all that pain to be erased from his mind! He knew that this was a hopeless dream! Oh, why couldn't he just forget about everything! Why couldn't he just forget about her!

Her…

Suddenly he realized that he didn't want to forget her…not her wine-colored eyes…her silk chocolate brown hair, her sweet scent, her cheerful attitude, the way she used to call her "Zero" with all her heart and soul…he didn't want to forget…Yuuki Cross… He immediately shook his head. No. No Yuuki Cross-. Her true name was Kuran. Yuuki Kuran…and she was…a Pureblood vampire…

"Why! Why did she have to be that! Why!" he thought.

He turned the water off and got out of the tub…leaving the water run on his body for a little while. He bit his pale lip. No. He was right before. He didn't want to forget Yuuki Cross…It was Yuuki Kuran the one who wanted to forget! But then again…they were the same person…from the very beginning…

* * *

He changed into pajamas pants and shirt and threw himself on the bed as well. His thirst hit him again. His shaking hands searched at the drawer and found a tiny box that resembled a matchbox or a box for cigarettes. But no! These were blood-tablets. He felt disgusted but he had to admit that he needed them! He needed them to keep him sane! He opened the box and started chugging down the small pill-like tablets into his thirsty throat. He didn't even bother to place them in the water and drink them. He needed them now! He used to throw them up but now he was finally able to take them! He then remembered her neck…the way his fangs sank into her warm flesh and her sweet blood filling his mouth…going down his flaming throat… He shook his head! But he wanted that feeling again…he wanted to feel her close again…he wanted her! He swallowed the last tablet he needed. They tasted flat! Not even close as tasty and delicious Yuuki's blood was! His hand held his neck again as he fell back on the sheets of the bed. His body seemed to be on fire! He wanted her! He wanted her with him! Then his mind traveled back to Ichiro and his family! His whole life was marked by death and hatred…and blood! He had lost everything in one night! He had lost his family and his home! He had even lost his human nature! After that he spent his entire life struggling with himself…his internal demons… He had refused everything he loved and everything he cared about just to protect them from being hurt and he had built a wall between reality and his emotions…locking himself in a shell just because he believed that he was dangerous to others! He was experiencing starvation and pain every day! And for what purpose? For what?

"Ahh…" he let out a sigh and covered his eyes with his arm.

He just wanted affection deep inside him! He needed someone to hold him in his arms! Someone hold him tenderly…stroke his hair softly…and never let go of him…

A drop of water ran to his cheek…

It was warm and salty…it was a single tear… Yuuki…she was the only woman that he ever felt close to! The only one that was by his side no matter what! That little clumsy… Why! Why did she have to be Kaname Kuran's sister! Why did she have to be a Pureblood? Why did she have to be a vampire! His tear was tear of desperation and anger at the same time. He was angry at her! But now…he wanted her with him!

"Zero…"

He felt as if she was there with him…like the old days.

"Yuuki…" he whispered.

A small vein in his neck was throbbing. Suddenly he had the strange desire to have her there…next to him. He imagined her…leaning over him… His fingers stroke the tattoo on his neck…imagining Yuuki running her tongue all over it… His fingers started caressing the spot.

"Mmm…Yuuki…" he mumbled.

He missed her! He damn missed her! Why had life be so cruel with him! Why! What god was laughing with him now? He raised his eyes and there…for a second she was there! Smiling to him and looking at him with those eyes of hers…that smile…

"Zero…"

Her gentle hand touched his forehead…and then moved lower, stroking his cheek.

"Zero…"

"Yuuki…" he whispered again

His hand was over hers on his cheek.

"Yuuki…" his voice was almost pleading, "Please…stay with me…forever…"

She smiled over him.

"Of course, Zero…after all…"

She caressed his chest softly as she curled on him like a playful cat.

"…I love you…Zero…" she finished her sentence.

Zero's heart skipped beat hearing those three words! She had told him those words! However being a guy of actions and not a guy of words…

"Yuuki…" he whispered, "I love you too! Yuuki…"

His hand strokes her cheek softly…his fingers sinking in her silk hair…and then he leaned up…at the same time pulling her down…and their lips met. She released a soft moan in his mouth. He heard a sound between a groan and a growl deep in his throat. He kissed her hungrily…as if his very existence was at stake! She tasted like soft rose petals in the morning dew and she was sweet like flower nectar! He wanted to devour her…he was devouring her sweet-smelling breath…his hands on her cheeks and his fingers sank in her sweet-smelling hair. He rolled them over softly so now he was on top of her…kissing her…devouring her… Her hands were traveling on his chest and he was flying…flying on heaven…with her…Yuuki… He took his shirt off and leaned forward to kiss her again…and then next thing he knew was that he was on her neck… He licked it and then his fangs sank in her warm flesh…feeling her warm, sweet, crimson nectar in his mouth, finally quenching his thirst. He then pulled back with a ruby trail of blood on his chin. He smiled down at her…his eyes were not cold. They were soft like the crystals that had been licked by ocean for long years. They were two soft and clear crystals that now looked down at her with love and tenderness! His lips were burning like fire when he started kissing her long neck like a thirsty man in the desert that had found a piece of ice! She threw her head back in pleasure wanting him to take more!

"Zero…Zero…Zero…" she was chanting his name in a low whisper like a mantra!

As if he was a deity that was taking her body! His mind went numb in bliss as his hands were trying to work on her dress… Her hands were hugging his head…her lips on his hair…her warmth… He was there! He was alive…

* * *

His eyes shot open with a gasp. He realized that he was lieing on his back on his bed! The moonlight was entering from his window showering him with its heavenly silver, making his hair look like made of melted silver on the pillow. He clenched the sheets and one hand cupped his face. So it was a dream?

"Dammit!" he growled in frustration. He had let himself show weakness!

She was a Pureblood! She had to die! He had to hate her! He had to! He turned around on his bed. He had to get her out of his mind. He had to… He closed his eyes and let himself to be taken by sleep once more…but yet… That warmth he had felt…

No! He had to forget her. She had left…and he had made the promise to destroy all vampires…especially the Purebloods! That was his goal…

* * *

**Set after season 2. Mostly following the plot of the manga! Text says it all!**

**Please review!**


End file.
